gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cold Hearted
Cold Hearted, en español Corazón frío (a veces llamada erróneamente Cold Hearted Snake, en español Serpiente de corazón frío), es una canción que le pertenece a Paula Abdul. Fue interpretada por Santana Lopez en el episodio Feud. Contexto Santana va a NYADA a enfrentar a Brody porque cree que es un traficante de drogas y le canta esta canción para advertirle que se aleje de Rachel. Letra Santana: He's a cold-hearted snake Look into his eyes Oh ohhh He's been tellin' lies He's a lover boy at play He don't play by rules Oh oh Girl don't play the fool--no You're the one givin' up the love Anytime he needs it But you turn your back and then he's off and runnin' with the crowd You're the one to sacrifice Anything to please him Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out He's a cold-hearted snake Look into his eyes Oh ohhh He's been tellin' lies He's a lover boy at play He don't play by rules Oh oh oh Girl don't play the fool--no It was only late last night He was out there sneakin' Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone All the world's a candy store He's been trick or treatin' When it comes to true love girl with him there's no one home He's a cold-hearted snake Look into his eyes Oh ohh He's been tellin' lies He's a lover boy at play He don't play by rules Oh oh oh Girl don't play the fool--no You could find somebody better girl He could only make you cry You deserve somebody better girl He's c-cold as ice He's c-cold as ice He's c-cold as ice He's c-cold as ice Stay away from him girl C-c-cold hearted Ooh Ah ah C-c-cold hearted snake C-c-cold hearted Ooh Ah ah C-c-cold hearted snake He's a cold-hearted snake Look into his eyes Oh ohhhh He's been tellin' lies He's a lover boy at play He don't play by rules Oh oh oh Girl don't play the fool--no Oh ah Look into his eyes (Ooh ahh) He's been tellin' lies (Ooh ahh) He don't play by rules (Ooh ahh) Girl don't play the fool-no Cold-hearted snake (Oh whoa) Look into his eyes (Into his eyes) Oh oh Oh oh oh He's a cold hearted snake Galería BFPwIKWCQAAjjLQ.jpg-large.jpg Youresofuckingsexyandhot - Coldhearted santana.gif Tumblr mjlw3wIvKz1qg2judo5 250.gif Tumblr mjlw3wIvKz1qg2judo3 250.gif Tumblr mjlw3wIvKz1qg2judo2 250.gif Thisissogay LOL coldhearted santana.gif Moreplease! - coldhearted santana.gif Jaslgjslkjdglsjgs! sohot nayasexual i am -coldhearted santana.gif Feud coldhearted - santana.gif Coldhearted - santana.gif Cold Hearted.jpg 1.jpg Cold Hearted.jpg 2.jpg Cold Hearted.jpg 3.jpg Cold Hearted.jpg Cold Hearted.jpg 4.jpg Curiosidades *Primera vez que se le ve a Santana hacer el paso de baile "split". *En el The Purple Piano Project, el primer episodio de la Tercera Temporada, Santana dijo que una de sus metas era modelar su rudeza a semejanza de la "latina número uno" Paula Abdul. En el episodio Feud ella canta esta canción, la cual es de esta artista. *Santana piensa que esta ha sido la mejor presentación que NYADA vio en años (Feud). Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Canciones del episodio Feud Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en NYADA Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el estudio de baile de NYADA Categoría:Solos